User blog:Datadragon Seraphim/Concept rebuild - Sariel's adventure
This is a choice adventure about Sariel, Tyrael and Azrael Steelfang. People you might know, and of course, they are a trio of gods who have the power to do everything. So, you ask. What is so ordinary about Sariel? An adventure with a goddess girl who can blast her way through everything? How's that fun? Because they aren't gods. Sariel, Tyrael and Azrael are just happy, normal Breton kids here. It is the year 4E 253, years after the Dragonborn has defeated the Dragon Threat, Miraak, Harkon and similar. The lands have been pacified and of course, peace reigns, right? That's what most people would care to think, but of course, it doesn't. High Rock politics is far from peaceful and there's still a lot of turmoil and stife running through the lands, where chaos will reign supreme, so long as there are warring factions and no real king to rule them all. Sariel Steelfang is the daughter from a powerful noble family. In fact, her family is the de facto rulers of Wayrest, headed by the egnimatic Lord-Sorcerer Siris Steelfang and his beautiful wife Lucina, who are the proud parents of triplets. Sariel has been tasked to go with her brother Tyrael and eliminate the threats to Wayrest's stability by her father, no matter what it takes. Sariel will have to do many things, from taking her brother along trips to take out dangerous assassins, to trying to convince snobby nobles not to attack Wayrest, by talking to them convincigly, or maybe using poison to convince them? Sariel's role in the instability now will pave the way for uniting High Rock for good, and she will have to do her best to stand a chance in doing such. Take note: 1. They are the Steelfangs, yes, but they are not gods. Sariel cannot just plow her way through everything, and she's not going to make it if you constantly make reckless decisions. 2. Tyrael Steelfang is a skilled warrior and powerful magus, with a bit of skills here and there. However, he isn't a reality warper, and there's only so much he can do to help on his own. Also, Tyrael won't always be there to watch you. 3 Tyrael isn't your only follower - you can get more along the way. However, unlike Tyrael, who knows when enough is enough, followers follow you blindly, and recklessness will get them killed. 4. Sariel has a sister, Azriel (yeah, female Azrael Steelfang), who can help with the politics a bit. However, if she's commanded in a reckless manner, she can get herself killed as well, or turn multiple armies against Wayrest. Sariel's basic skills (will be edited as we progress): Archtype: Skills: ''' '''Equipment: Sariel's sword Spells: Magic missile Sariel is a (pick a class. No, she can't be a Healer!)... A. Warrior ''- Focuses on weapons and armor. Mainly in close combat, and will have problems with ranged enemies, especially since she can't sneak at them. Well, let's get her close to her foes, and hope she doesn't fall! B. ''Rogue - Focuses on stealth, deception and alchemy. Not much use in open combat, but profecient with killing so long she is stealthed, and can use a bow very well. So long she stays stealthed, surely the enemies won't counter her. C. Mage - Focuses on magic. Squishy, and will have to keep the enemy away with magic spells. While she can always hit targets, she must avoid getting hit at all costs. Hard to hit a mage through a torrent of spells though. D. Battlemage - Good with both weapons and spells, and can take quite a bit of damage. Can deal with both ranged and near threats, but no where as effective as a pure mage or pure warrior. With might and magic, sneak is useless? E. Ranger - A master of many physical arts and stealthy arts as well. She isn't as stealthy as a rogue, or as strong as a warrior, but a good mix of both. No magic, but who needs magic? F. Nightblade - Uses stealth to set up spells, and good with magic and sneaking. Kind of squishy, but you can't kill what you can't catch, right? Especially so if it roasts you... Sariel's rank in her father's army is (pick one!)... A. Commander - Sariel has some clout with the troops, and she can call Wayrest soldiers to her aid if they are available. They also will follow her orders to the book, and protect her. B. Special Forces - Sariel is better trained than the regular soldier. While she has no command, who needs command if you can fight very well? Stats boost. C. Intelligence Officer - Sariel is a smart and intelligent girl. She has better perception than many, and has improved speech skills. This lets her talk to people easier and get information she would otherwise have trouble getting. D. Pretty Princess - Sariel, being the princess and a very noble lady, has lots and lots of money to spend, and can always find more. She also gets discounts. E. Shield Maiden - Sariel isn't just any normal frontline fighter, she is also a healer. This improves her healing abilities to help herself and others. Sariel is known to be (pick one! Think carefully, there are drawbacks)... A. Beautiful ''- Sariel isn't just another pretty girl, she's so beautiful its a curse! Detrimental to exchanges with women, but beneficial against males. Bonus to combat against men. Women tend to attack her more severely. B. ''Soft Hearted - Sariel is very kind hearted, to the extent that she's naive. Improved socialising skills in general, especially with persuade, with a dent to her combat skills. May hesitate in battle. C. Bloodthisty - Sariel is a blood knight, and loves the spirit of battle. Greatly improved combat skills, and can intimidate better, but Sariel loses a lot of socialising skill, and may scare some people away. D. Emotionless - Sariel is an icy cold girl, who only analyses things as much as it advantages her in a tangible manner. Improved defensive and counter combat ability, with a decrease to straight offense. Difficult to lie to. Lowered social skills. E. Pitiful - Sariel is a pitiful ill girl. Lowered social skill and heavily penalized combat skill, but Sariel gains improved luck in life. F. Utterly Average - Sariel is so average, there is nothing special about her. She is just such a normal girl that anything remotely interesting about her is normalized. No bonuses or detriments. Sariel loves her battlemage brother Tyrael, and he loves her too. Tyrael has volunteered (if getting forced by his father to say yes is volunteering...) to help his sister and he is a (pick his class!)... A. Sorcerer - Tyrael wears heavy armor and can both take and deal heavy amounts of damage. He has a lot of destruction spells and mixes sword and spell together. Ty can heal himself a lot here, but healing Sariel? Now that's just silly! B. Paladin - Tyrael is again heavily armored, and can take a lot of damage. The difference here is that he can't dish out a lot, but he can heal Sariel to keep her healthy and use protection spells to shield her from damage. He still has some spells for attack though. C. Arcane Assassin - Tyrael uses his evasiveness and speed to keep himself breathing, and is a good sneak too. He knows attack spells, illusion and lots of mobility skills, to keep the enemies on their toes and kill them very fast. However, he can't take damage for Sariel D. Boring old Battlemage Battlemage - Tyrael is your average battlemage, with spells to do a lot of different things, but he doesn't really excel in damaging, healing or taking damage. He'll still do his very best to keep Sariel alive, though. The choices here will affect what skills Sariel picks up along the way. Also, there will be opportunities to purchase spells and learn skills as we progress. Category:Blog posts